


Desk

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 12, Desk, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 12 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Desk

Marc stared in surprise. When Nathaniel said he bought something amazing, Marc wasn’t expecting  _ this. _

“Did you- Did you blow 8  _ thousand _ euros on a  _ desk _ !?!?”

Nathaniel shifted uncomfortably before giving what he must have thought was a convincing smile, “A very  _ nice _ desk.”

Marc raised an eyebrow, the desk looked like it was more scratches than wood.

Seeing Marc’s face, Nathaniel slumped in defeat, “Okay, I got scammed.”

Marc groaned a little before turning back to his stupid,  _ stupid _ husband.

“So… what did you think you were buying?” He asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

Nathaniel turned bright red and mumbled something that Marc couldn’t hear.

“ _ Nathaniel _ ”

Finally, Marc could hear a very quiet voice say, “A… Reverser body pillow.”

Marc blue screened. 

“You- You spent 8  _ thousand _ euros on a Reverser body pillow when 1) you know how to make body pillows, and 2) I’m your husband?!?”

“...yes.”

“And you didn’t even get what you ordered! You got this ugly looking desk!”

“...yes.”

“You are so bad at spending money!” Marc finished his rant with a sigh.

“I love you?” Nathaniel ventures.

“Yes, I love you too.”

Nathaniel laughs nervously, trying to think of something to fill the awkward silence, “So… what do you think about the desk?”

Marc screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/CgBPz9z


End file.
